Leaving
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: What if Hal had found Ben sneaking away? How different would it have been seeing that they're brothers? This is what I think their conversation might have been like. {Rewritten ending for Molon Labe. One shot.}


**First Falling Skies one shot. This is a rewrite of the ending of ****_Molon Labe_****. Please R&R! I wanna know what you guys thought. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ben watched as Tom played with Matt. He breathed out a sigh or sadness at the thing he was about to do. Of course he loved his family. That's why he had to leave. He had to think of everyone else's safety, especially the ones he loved.

He was doing this for his family and the ones who ever cared about him. The rest of the people, sure they had called him names and accused him of stuff he'd never do, but they had to right to accuse. Ben's been making mistakes ever since he was rescued and forced to carry the burden the spikes brought with them.

But this time, he'd really done it.

He'd strangled Hal, and almost got himself harnessed again. He could barely keep the overlord from breaking all the walls he'd set up in his mind. It was trying to gain information, and he couldn't let him get it. But it was hard. Really hard. If it hadn't been for his dad and the other 2nd Mass members, he'd have been done for. And by going with Karen, he'd put the entire 2nd Mass at risk.

And it was all Ben's fault.

_They should've just left me to die_, Ben decided. And he was right. If Ben had died earlier on, lots of horrible stuff wouldn't have happened. He was more trouble than he was worth.

Ben gave one last look at his father and brother, then turned around only to have Hal waiting for him.

"Hey, geek," Hal said a little playfully. "What are you doing?" he asked more seriously.

"Oh, uh, going for a walk," Ben said.

"With that?" Hal asked pointing to his backpack.

"Uh, long walk."

"Ben, seriously, you're a horrible liar. Always have been, always will be. Even the aliens haven't changed that."

"Yeah. Haven't changed _that_. But they have changed a couple other things," Ben muttered.

"Ben. Why are you doing this?" Hal said almost tiredly.

"To keep you guys safe. Admit it, it would be a lot better for you guys if I just left. It would have been a lot better for you guys if I had left _earlier_."

"That's not true."

"Oh, isn't it? Think of all the screw ups I've caused."

"Ben—"

"Don't avoid it. Answer the question."

"I wouldn't call them _screw ups_—"

"Hal! God, you're insufferable."

"Ben! What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just admit that you'd rather see me leave than have me here. I'm a risk. A burden. I shouldn't be here. You guys should never of rescued me. You should've just let me die. You—"

"Ben! Stop! That's enough! Don't you _ever_ say that."

"But it's true."

"It's not."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! Give me one thing that you've done wrong."

"Well, let's see. Because of me, Dad went onto that ship. Got tortured because of me."

"Wasn't you. Karen lied."

"Okay then. When Dad came back, I shot him."

"He was behind a skitter. You didn't know he was there. Anyone could have shot him."

"Yeah. But it wasn't anyone. It was _me_," at this, Ben choked up a little. He remembered having the same conversation with Jimmy.

Jimmy.

"How 'bout this one? I got Jimmy, a thirteen year old kid, killed. I was foolish, and sloppy, and know the kid's dead. He's dead and it's my fault. He was smart. But apparently not smart enough to know that I'm just a load of trouble," Ben was on the verge of tears. All the emotion from that dreadful day came rushing back. And it was true. If he'd just been more careful, if he'd just done patrol like he was supposed to, if he'd just _listened_, then Jimmy would probably still be alive.

"Ben. No one thinks you killed Jimmy. Besides, it was the _aliens_ that killed him and so many others."

"Stop making excuses!" Ben was yelling now. All that sadness from Jimmy's death turned into anger. Red, hot, fiery anger. "And by the way, _everyone _thought I killed Jimmy. Pope. Weaver. Dad. Matt. You. Everyone," as the anger faded away, he was once again filled with despair.

"That is not true! We did not think you killed Jimmy. You were _best _friends. We all knew that you wouldn't have done anything like that."

"You know what, Hal? You lie too much. The whole 2nd Mass believed that I'd do something like that. And why blame them? I've endangered the entire 2nd Mass. I've always have. Just by staying with them. I've _heard_ all the rumors. I've _heard_ all the accusations. I _know _how everyone feels about me. They think that I'm gonna sell them out to the aliens."

"Ben. Don't focus on the other people. Focus on _us_. Your _family_. Think about how we'd feel if you left."

"You'd probably celebrate."

"No! We'd be _devastated_. You're my brother. Matt's brother. Dad's son. You're _ours_."

"Whatever you say, but I'm still leaving."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Well you're gonna have to accept that! Just like you have to accept me leaving. Go ahead, call me weak. A coward. It doesn't matter. I'm _leaving_."

"I wasn't gonna."

"Good. We done here?"

"No, we're not _done _here! If you think I'm just gonna let you go off by your_ own_, you're crazy."

"I wasn't looking for your _permission_. In fact, I was planning of slipping away quietly."

"We're not letting you go that easily. _I'm _not letting you go _period_."

"It's not up to you! I'm going, and that's final."

"Jeez! And you call _me _insufferable. Get it through your thick skull: I'm not letting you leave."

"No."

"Ben!"

"Hal!"

"You are the most stubborn, crazy, annoying, _stubborn _person I've ever met."

"You said stubborn twice."

"I'm aware. Listen to me, Ben. You—"

"Let me stop you there. I'm. Leaving.And you can't _stop_ it. So you might as well _accept_ it."

"I can't."

"There is nothing that can anchor me here."

"What about your family?"

"Don't you get it? That's reason I'm leaving. That and the fact that I don't belong here."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"We're your kin."

"Yeah. And I almost got you killed. I almost got you _all _killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking—you should know! What just happened? As I recall, you were there. I let my guard down. I went with Karen. I choked you into _unconsciousness_. Need I go on?"

For a while, Hal was silent. And that was all that Ben needed.

"Say goodbye to Dad and Matt, Hal," Ben said as he turned to leave. A few seconds later, he found himself turned around and then wrapped in Hal's embrace. "What are you doing?" Ben asked his brother, genuinely confused.

"I just—I can't stop you I understand that. Just know, that I still don't like it. I'll _never _like it. I mean, you're my brother. And I love you," Hal spoke as his chin lay rested on Ben's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Hal," Ben said as he slowly raised his arms to hug his brother back.

"Be careful."

"I will. We'll see each other again, I promise."

Eventually, Hal pulled back from Ben.

Ben gave a quick smile, a small wave, and turned his back. As he slowly disappeared down the road, he could feel Hal's eyes on him. Watching as he walked away. He was already missing his family, but he needed to do this. He had to keep them safe. He wasn't going to endanger everyone anymore. Especially the ones who had accepted him.

The farther he walked away, the more sick he felt. He wondered what he was going to do now. He knew that he was going to find the rebel skitters, but he didn't have a clue how.

Finally, when he knew that he was out of sight, he stopped for a moment. He felt hot, salty tears roll down his cheeks and onto the ground. Then, he took a deep breath, and continued on. He told Hal that they'd see each other again. And he really hoped he could keep that promise. He just had to survive.

* * *

"I will. We'll se each other again, I promise," Ben said. Hal and him were still locked in an embrace. Hal was still keeping his composure, but he was dying inside. He finally released his brother. He wanted so much for Ben to stay, but he also knew that there was no changing his mind. Even if he didn't like it, Hal still had to accept it. For Ben.

Ben smiled, waved, and walked away. Hal really wanted to follow him. To stop him, and hug him, and bring him home, but he understood. Ben needed to do this. If he didn't go, he'd be a mess. As Ben retreated down the road, the oldest Mason son watched.

Once Ben was out of view, he let his tears fall. He didn't care if it was weak. Ben was his little brother. Doing that, letting him go, was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. It felt like losing him when he was fourteen, but worse. Worse because he _knew _about his leaving. He _knew_ and he _watched_ him walk away. And he didn't stop him.

Loud sobs broke from his chest, and he placed his head in his hands. He felt warm liquid slip from his eyes to his hands. And he didn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop. By letting Ben go, Hal could have just signed his little brother's death warrant. He didn't know what could happen to Ben. He could get hurt, captured, tortured, _killed_.

Hal shook his head. What was he going to do? He was gonna have to tell his dad and Matt about Ben. How would they take it?

_I guess there's only one way to find out_, Hal thought to himself. And with this, he walked through the foliage, and onto the other road. There he spotted Matt and his father playing around. They looked so happy. So care free. He grinned, but it soon faded when he remembered what he had to tell them. The news about Ben would wipe the smiles right off their faces.

Hal took a deep breath and walked up to his remaining family members.

"Hey, Hal," his dad said with a wide smile. But it went away when he saw his son's distressed expression. "Hal, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Dear Lovelies,**

**Please leave reviews. I wanna know what you thought of this. I really hope you liked it. Review, favorite, follow. All that jazz. Please? For me? I'd really appreciate it! **

**Love, Me**


End file.
